


Trapped

by raisedinthunder



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Comfort, F/M, LeviHan Week, Minor Injuries, Phobias, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 05:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Wood and stone cascading down on them. Levi instantly pulled Hange’s head down. Shielding her and himself as best he could with his arm. Dust filled the air as more of the basement roof collapsed. </i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>...'It's no use. We're trapped.'</i></p><p> </p><p> (LeviHan Week, Day 3 - Trapped)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

Levi landed hard and fast. Curling himself into a roll he used the momentum propelling him forward to get back on his feet. Barely breaking speed as he threw himself into a sprint. Levi released his now empty gas canisters. Moving easier without them clunking at his sides as he ran for his life. The ground shook below his feet as his heart pounded in his chest. The titans behind growing ever closer. The one blade he had remaining gripped tightly in his hand as he sped towards the small farm house he could see in the distance. If he could just make it there he might stand a chance. Levi pushed on.  
The sound of the titans gaining on him only urged Levi forward. He would not go out like this. Running. He wouldn't. Suddenly a crash from his left and a three metre type titan seemed to appear from nowhere at his side. It was smaller but fast coming at Levi like a train. Levi swung fast, slicing his blade through the giant’s ankles sending it crashing to the ground. Levi swerved, sliding himself along the rough ground just missing the titan which landed where he had just been stood. He quickly clambered back to his feet and took off running again before it could swipe out at him. His breathing laboured Levi pushed himself on again. He could feel the gravel and dirt encrusted in his arm where his sleeve had torn. No doubt scratched to hell. The blood already seeping into the torn fabric.  
Almost there.  
The booming footsteps were getting closer. Every rattling step the titans behind took seemed to rattle Levi's bones.  
Almost there.  
The farm house was just in sight when one caught up with him. Levi could feel its presence at his back. Levi saw something move to his right. A quick flash. He forced himself to focus on running. The titan was right at his heels. A distinct whipping sound then a gleeful screech sounded behind him. It took Levi all his strength not to turn around. He kept running. He felt the ground shudder beneath his feet at Levi turned just slightly to see Hange land on his right and take up running beside him.  
'Keep going. That was my last blade.' She panted as they ran.  
They ran as fast as they could. The thundering footsteps ever present behind them. Hange was slightly ahead of Levi. Her long legs giving her that slight advantage. When they finally reached the small stone farm house Hange flung herself at the door yanking in open. Levi thanked whatever gods there may be for it not being locked as he charged inside after her. His eyes scammed the room looking for somewhere they could hide.  
'There!' He shouted rushing towards the small hatch on the floor of the hallway Hange hot on his heels. Levi quickly wrenched it open and ushered Hange down the rickety staircase. Levi had just locked the latch behind him when the titans crashed into the house. The basement was dark and musty. As the beasts above crashed through the house the ceiling above shook showering them in in debris.  
'Quickly under here.' Levi said crawling under a desk in the corner. Hange followed without question tucking her long limbs under herself as she sat beside Levi. The basement shook again with the movement above. Levi could hear the floorboards creaking under the weight of the Titans. Another crash. They were destroying the house.  
Crash after crash sounded above them as the titans tore through the farmhouse. The basement shaking with every movement as the stone was smashed through. The wooden floorboards above wouldn't hold much longer. Levi pulled himself and Hange further into the corner. Hoping that the table they were tucked under would hold when the ceiling and building above collapsed in on them. Just has he did so the area above the stairs caved in. Wood and stone cascading down on them. Levi instantly pulled Hange’s head down. Shielding her and himself as best he could with his arm. Dust filled the air as more of the basement roof collapsed. Levi could only tuck himself and Hange in as close to the wall as possible. Hoping against all hope that the desk would shield them from the rubble.

Levi wasn’t sure how long they had been there as the house collapsed onto them. The desk had stood strong but was now incased in rubble. Levi moved slowly, carefully. He tried to move some of the debris in front of them to create a way out. As Levi attempted to ease one piece of wood aside the rubble shifted. Hange grabbed Levi. Quickly pulling Levi back as the rubble fell where Levi had been crouched.  
‘Careful!’ Hange yelled. ‘One wrong move and this whole thing could drown us.’  
‘I know that!’ Levi snapped back.  
‘Don’t snap at me.’ Hange retorted as Levi pulled himself from her grasp.  
Levi went back to clearing an escape route but it was no good. The rubble over head was too unstable. Everything he moved seemed cause something else to shift. He slumped back next to Hange.  
‘It’s no use. We’re trapped.’  
‘We’ll get out. The others will come for us.’  
‘You shouldn’t even be here. Why did you come after me?’ Levi asked.  
‘Well someone had to save your dumb ass. The people may call you Humanities Strongest but we all know you’re useless without me.’ Hange replied with a smirk. Levi rolled his eyes at her.  
‘Is that right.’  
‘Anyway I couldn’t let you be all self sacrificing like that. You didn’t need to use yourself as bait.’ Hange said.  
‘Yes I did. There was no other way.’ Levi told her. There hadn’t been. They had been ambushed. Levi and his squad had done everything they could to fight them off but they just kept coming. Levi knew they were all running low on gas. The only thing he could do was lead the titans away and give his squad a chance to run for it.  
They sat in silence for a while. The only sound was the creaking of shifting debris above.  
‘What if we can’t get out?’ Hange asked after a while.  
‘Shut up Four Eyes.’  
‘But what if they don’t come? What if they can’t find us?’  
‘I said shut the fuck up!’ Levi snapped. His heart was pounding in his chest again.  
‘Levi are you okay?’ Hange asked her voice full of concern.  
‘I’m fine.’  
‘Levi.’  
‘I said I’m fucking fine. Now just shut up!’ He shouted. Levi dropped his head between his knees as his breathing became laboured.  
‘Levi are you claustrophobic?’ Hange asked softly as Levi struggled to keep his composure.  
‘I’m fine.’ He reported through gritted teeth.  
‘No you’re not. Stop with the bullshit.’ Hange said grasping his hand, she placed it on her chest over her own heart.  
‘I want you to focus on my heartbeat. Try and align your breathing with it.’ She told him.  
Levi did. He put all his focus on the steady beat of her heart beneath his fingers. Slowly his breathing calmed and his heart rate went back to normal.  
‘Sorry.’ Levi muttered.  
‘Don’t be. It happens.’ Hange assured him.  
‘I grew up underground. Getting out was the only thing that kept me going. Being back under… it just. I don’t like feeling trapped.’ Levi said quietly.  
‘Everyone has fears. I’m not particularly fond of snakes. It’s okay. And don’t worry we’ll get out.’ Hange told him.  
They fell back into quiet again. Levi focussing on the small crack of light he could see through a gap in the rubble. They must have been there for hours. The light creeping through the gap slowly fading as dusk set in. He must of fell asleep at some point his head resting on Hange’s shoulder as he was suddenly jerked awake by Hange clambering forward.  
‘We’re down here!’ She shouted.  
‘Hange?! Is Captain Levi with you?!’ Replied a voice from above.  
‘Yes! But we’re stuck!’ Hange yelled back.  
‘Get the commander! We’ve found them! You three start moving those rocks!’ The voice Levi know recognised as Marlowe’s shouted.

The minutes seemed to trickle by as their friends cleared away a path for Levi and Hange to climb out. At last Hange was able to squeeze herself through a gap. Levi following soon after.  
Levi took a deep breath. Breathing in the outside air no longer filled with dust.  
‘Oh you found her!’ Hange said with glee rushing over to her horse.  
‘Actually she found you. We weren’t sure which direction you had gone in until we saw Hange’s horse nearby.’ Erwin explained. As Levi watched HAnge nuzzle at her horse.  
‘Aw who’s a good pony? Who’s a good girl?’ Hange was mumbling as the horse nuzzled her back.  
Levi rolled his eyes at her.  
‘You’re bleeding.’ He said noticing a gash on her leg.  
‘I’m fine.’ Hange said waving him off. ‘Plus you’re the one with half the ground stuck in their arm.’  
Levi looked down at his arm. His shirt sleeve in tatters and his skin encrusted with dirt and dried blood.  
‘Both of you need to see the medic. We should get back to camp as well. Before the sun goes down.’ Erwin told them.

Back at the makeshift camp Levi found Hange sneaking her horse treats. Her leg was bandaged and she’d changed into something clean. Levi’s own arm was wrapped heavily.  
‘I don’t think the budget allows for horse treats.’ Levi said coming up behind Hange.  
‘Just like it doesn’t lend for the amount of tea we seem to acquire.’ Hange replied with a smirk.  
‘Your leg okay?’  
‘Yeah its fine. Just a scrape. Your arm good?’  
‘Yeah.’  
Levi watched as Hange brushed down her horse. Then moved to sit against a tree nearby. Hange joining him soon after. The two of them sat quietly looking up at the night sky.  
‘I never thanked you.’ Levi said.  
‘What for?’  
‘For coming after me.’ Levi told her.  
‘I always will.’ Hange said before dropping her head onto his shoulder. Levi reached over lacing his hand with hers.  
‘Me too.’ He whispered.

**Author's Note:**

>    
> Find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
